


Pass The Salt, Brother Dear

by FangQueen



Series: Daily Deviant: Membership Posting Date [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Christmas, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Family Dinners, Hints at prior underage activities, M/M, Regulus is 17, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Sirius is 19, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: They rarely spoke to each other when they played this way, even when alone. There was something about it they couldn't name, but felt as if it should go unsaid ― and so they tried to only say what was necessary. Especially now, when anyone could see if they just looked hard enough. Little did they know. But that was really the best part, wasn't it?





	Pass The Salt, Brother Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's 2018 Edition of Kinky Kristmas](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/), for the [Comment Kink](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/733425.html?thread=14712305#t14712305) portion of the festivities, in response to hikarievandar’s request for:
> 
>  **Please kink up my Kristmas with:**  
>  **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Regulus  
>  **Kink(s):** exhibitionism  
>  **Anti-Kink(s) (AKA Squicks):** non-con/rape, watersports  
>  **Prompt:** Stuffy family dinners are so much more interesting when he gets to make his brother squirm

"I'm going to bloody kill you when this is over."

Had it not been mouthed, barely audible, through bitten-red lips, Regulus might've heeded the warning. But the matching hue to Sirius' cheeks painted quite a different story. He wasn't fooling Regulus. His brother knew quite well that, all protesting aside, Sirius was loving every second of this.

When one thought of Christmas, no one would blame them if the House of Black might've been only a last fleeting consideration, if at all. Their parent's home hadn't seen a scrap of cheer in all its existence. They didn't decorate, there were almost never any gifts to be had, and when there were, it wasn't often joyous. But you were expected to be there for drinks, supper, and maybe a round or two of cards afterwards in a room filled with the rich smoke of imported cigars. There was conversation, but it was frivolous, and often absent enough to be forgotten. Even when they spoke, the room felt so deafeningly quiet it was like to drive a person mad. So quiet, in fact, Regulus worried they might've just risked breaking their cover with that acknowledgement, however discreet it had been in itself. Sirius being there was enough to cause a stir on its own, they knew. Because dull and pompous as it might've been, Salazar help you if you dared not to attend when invited ― a cardinal sin Sirius had committed just last year.

Luckily, the moment passed without incident, and Regulus breathed a silent sigh of relief before he graced his brother with the smallest of smirks, a simple turn up of one corner of his mouth that he knew would also go unnoticed by the rest. His fingers toyed with the tip of the wand concealed in the sleeve of his robe. He knew what he'd done to get that response, and he couldn't say he wasn't pleased with himself.

They rarely spoke to each other when they played this way, even when alone. There was something about it they couldn't name, but felt as if it should go unsaid ― and so they tried to only say what was necessary. Especially now, when anyone could see if they just looked hard enough. Little did they know. But that was really the best part, wasn't it?

Regulus was pleased his brother had chosen to join them for the holidays this year, for more reasons than one. Sirius hadn't been around much since he'd left Hogwarts ― hadn't been speaking to most everyone in their family save Regulus for the better part of the past couple years ― and although he didn't like to admit it, his absence had begun to wear on Regulus. The empty chair he'd been faced with the last time had left him with a melancholy he'd had much difficulty shaking. Before tonight, he'd begun to worry that Sirius might have...But then he'd shown up at the last minute, hurriedly pulling Regulus upstairs to his room to discuss ― in as little words as possible ― his reward for winning their most recent bet. When Regulus had produced his chosen prize for the evening, it had been with some trepidation. It was quite the step up from the little things they'd gotten up to thus far. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been immensely aroused just at the sight of it ― and at that of the spark it had lit in his brother's eyes.

He wondered if after he graduated himself in another few months, it would be easier for them to see each other. Ideas of what more they could try danced in his head, making him slightly dizzy. Then again, he thought perhaps not, if his own affairs went the way he was fearing they might. But those were thoughts better saved for a more appropriate time.

"Would Sir like another?" chirped a house-elf down at the other end of the long dining table, the sound drawing Regulus back into the world. He distantly heard their father give a grunt in reply.

"And Master Regulus?" offered Kreacher, appearing suddenly at his side, attentive to him in particular as always, and brandishing a decanter of elf-made wine.

Regulus held up his hand and whispered a simple no thank you, his skin already flushed and taut with his indulgences of earlier. Both brothers had overdone it during the cocktail hour beforehand ― Sirius perhaps even more so by the look of him. They'd been nervous, and rightly so, but Regulus wanted to keep his wits about him as best he could in case matters took a turn. There was always a hint of danger in these games they played ― but really, that's what they enjoyed about it most of all.

By the time he'd returned his attention to the table, Regulus could see Sirius turning to Great Aunt Cassiopeia, stammering a reply to her questioning of his post-graduation career. No no, that wouldn't do. He still managed to speak at all. Regulus would have to do something about that.

It wasn't the trickle of magic through his fingertips that told Regulus the plug had begun to move. It was the way Sirius suddenly arched in his seat, fumbling with his fork before finally deciding to set it down. For a moment so brief he might've imagined it, Sirius' dilated eyes focused on him, a teaspoon of indignation mixed with his pleasure. Regulus resisted the urge to wink. Sirius should've known better than to bet against Slytherin when it comes to Quidditch.

Sirius was trying his best not to react further, but even from underneath the table, Regulus knew his hips were moving, no matter how slight. He hadn't been permitted to watch Sirius insert the plug earlier that evening, but he'd stood outside the bathroom door waiting, and it hadn't taken him long. Sirius had been ready for it; he'd been blushing with lust, rather than shame, ever since. Regulus' already needy cock thickened another notch more beneath his starchy robes. He was going to need some private time when dinner was finished. He could probably get out of cards without much of an excuse. They'd be glad to be rid of him, to be honest; he won too often for their liking. Maybe he'd be able to convince his brother to watch him again. Who was he kidding ― Sirius would make him beg for it, if only to hear the sound.

Sirius bucked in his seat. He was getting close. Regulus could practically feel the shivers running down his brother's spine. He'd been teasing him all night, it was only a matter of time. He watched as Sirius' eyelids fluttered, his bottom lip slackening before being snatched back by his teeth.

Regulus wanted to touch him. They didn't do that ― no, they'd kept that wall between them as sturdy as they could, barely connecting even when they did, as if through the smallest crack in a window. Another thing about this they couldn't name, though they felt compelled to uphold. But Merlin, he wanted to. He thought of the way the toy must be moving inside him, wondered filthily if those on Sirius' side of the room could hear the lubricant squelching around the intrusion, curious but not enough so to bother investigating. Regulus would overturn this table just to reach him if he could, to see it for himself. Wouldn't that be a sight ― the look on their father's face, the shriek of their mother's voice as they rut together in a mess of broken china and smeared gravy.

In a moment beyond his control, Regulus twisted the wand at his wrist once more, sending ― what he hoped to be ― a buzz through the toy inside his brother. He knew the spell had struck true when Sirius suddenly gasped aloud, one hand shooting out to smack against the tabletop. As each head suddenly snapped to attention, all eyes peering at him over their forgotten plates, his body convulsed for several seconds before relaxing into mild tremors, his hand balling their perfectly white, lace tablecloth into his fist to hold him steady.

Their mother was quick to speak, as always, her tone shrill and offending. "Sirius Black, what on earth is the matter with you?"

"I'm just. Uh." Sirius' voice broke on a high note. Regulus could see his fingers tremble as he gently released the bit of linen crumpled in his grip. "Need the lav," he finally managed after a moment, accompanied by a snort from Uncle Cygnus at the choice of words. "Excuse me."

The rest of the table appeared to hover on the edge of hysterics at the impropriety, but in the end their mother waved her hand in blessing. Sirius waited not a beat more before quickly sliding his chair back and clambering to his feet. The others returned to their meals, their grandmother calling a house-elf over to pour her another glass of wine in a feeble attempt to ignore Sirius' outburst, although they all knew her to be the lightest drinker in her old age. Uncle Cygnus engaged their father in a frank discussion about the most recent appointment to the Wizengamot, to which of course several of the men at the table felt the need to join in.

And somewhere in the middle of it all, Sirius' eyes found his. Regulus swallowed thickly, his composure betraying him for the briefest of moments, before his brother was gone.

As soon as the door to the dining room had shut behind him, their mother gave a little sniff and turned to Regulus to announce in a hushed tone, "I must say, I'll never understand that boy."

Regulus thought ― with a smirk concealed by his water goblet ― that she was better off. Because had any of them bothered to notice the wet spot darkening the front of his poor brother's robes as he trotted away, well it might've just put them off their pudding.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
